warriors_fanfiction_areafandomcom-20200214-history
Toadpuddle
Toadpuddle is a black-and-brown tom. Information Affiliations Current: ShadowClan Age Age: approx. 27 moons (2.25 years) Names Kit: '''Toadkit '''Warrior: Toadpuddle Family Mother: 'Beefoot '''Father: 'Juniperfur 'Sister: 'Ivystem 'Brother: 'Blackheart Book Appearances '''Living: Rise of the Shadows, A Forgotten Land, The Hidden Enemy, The Dark Secret Creator Creator: Warriorcat1195 History In the A Merged World Arc: ''Rise of the Shadows :Toadkit is born to Beefoot and Juniperfur alongside Ivykit and Blackkit. Their birth couldn’t have been more poorly timed however, since it’s in the middle of the Dark Forest attack. The enemies are trying to head straight to the kits and attack them first, so they are fiercely defended. Wails from the nursery signal the birth of the kits. At the next Gathering, Rowanstar announces the birth of the kits, revealing their names. He also announces that it was a successful birth thanks to Furrypelt’s and Gingerheart’s help. In the Path to Darkness Arc: A Forgotten Land He is now a warrior with the name Toadpuddle. The Hidden Enemy :During the battle between the rogues and ThunderClan and ShadowClan, Toadpuddle pushes Maple off Gingerheart and pins her down. The ThunderClan warrior thanks him, but he just growls at the rogue. Toadpuddle's belly is raked however before he is thrown off. Toadpuddle turns to Gingerheart and gasps her patrol came to their rescue, asking why. Gingerheart replies they heard they needed help. She adds that they've seen the rogues for a while now and they attacked WindClan too. Toadpuddle's eyes widened so much a hunt of white could be seen at the edges of his eyes. He asks why the rogues are here and how. Gingerheart explains they are still trying to figure that out and says for now, they must fight. :After the battle, Gingerheart glances at Toadpuddle, who is behind Dawnpelt. Stonefoot is severely injured and Juniperfur slides his brother onto his back. Toadpuddle walks over and arranges the injured cat better on Juniperfur's back. When they reach camp, Toadpuddle steps forward to duck through the thorn tunnel. Toadpuddle declares that he'll tell Crowfrost what happened before walking away from the rest of the patrol. The Dark Secret : Trivia Interesting Facts *He has ThunderClan blood through Tawnypelt and SkyClan blood through Adderfang and Oakstar.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Gallery Toadpuddle.kit.png|Kit version Toadpuddle.warrior.png|Warrior version Kin Members '''Mother:' :Beefoot: Father: :Juniperfur: Sister: :Ivystem: Brother: :Blackheart: Grandmothers: :Dawnpelt: :Snowbird: Grandfather: :Crowfrost:Revealed on Kate's Blog :Scorchfur: Aunts: :Sleekpelt: :Bluebellkit:Revealed on Kate's Blog :Berryheart: Uncles: :Strikeclaw: :Stonefoot :Sootpelt: :Rippletail: :Yarrowtail: Great-Grandfather: :Rowanstar: Great-Grandmother: :Tawnypelt: Great-Uncles: :Flametail: :Tigerheart: :Ratscar: Great-Great Uncle: :Bramblestar: Great-Great Half-Uncles: :Hawkfrost: :Tadpole: :Swiftpaw: Great-Great Half-Aunt: :Mothwing: Great-Great Half-Aunt/Uncle: :Goldenflower's Unnamed kit: Great-Great Grandfather: :Tigerstar: Great-Great Grandmother: :Goldenflower: Great-Great-Great Uncle: :Lionheart: Great-Great-Great Aunts: :Nightkit: :Mistkit: Half-Great-Great-Great Uncle: :Snowkit: Half-Great-Great-Great Aunt: :Mistlekit: Great-Great-Great Grandmothers: :Leopardfoot: :Speckletail: Great-Great-Great Grandfather: :Pinestar: Great-Great-Great-Great Uncles: :Patchpelt: :Redtail: Great-Great-Great-Great Aunts: :Spottedleaf: :Willowpelt: :One-eye: :Fallowsong:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Great-Great-Great-Great Grandmothers: :Swiftbreeze: :Sweetbriar: :Harepounce: Great-Great-Great-Great Grandfather: :Adderfang: :Stagleap:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page :Oakstar: Cousins: :Elmsong: :Thornspots: :Sparrowpaw :Sagepaw :Nutpaw :Needleclaw: :Ivystem :Blackheart: :Swiftpaw:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Goldenflower's Unnamed kit: :Graystripe: :Longtail: :Sandstorm: :Sorreltail: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: :Darkstripe: :Feathertail: :Stormfur: :Bumblestripe: :Briarlight: :Blossomfall: :Pine That Clings to Rock: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: :Leafpool: :Squirrelflight: :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: :Lionstar: :Hollytuft: :Fernsong: :Sorrelstripe: :Honeyfern: :Molepaw: :Cinderheart: :Poppyfrost: :Lilyheart: :Cherryfall: :Alderfoot: :Sparkheart: :Dandelionkit: :Juniperkit: :Runningwind: :Mousefur: :Goosefeather: :Moonflower: :Bluestar: :Snowfur: :Mistystar: :Mosskit: :Stonefur: :Whitestorm: :Heronwing: :Rabbitleap: :Poppydawn: :Rosetail: :Sweetpaw: :Thistleclaw: :Pinestar: :Tigerstar: :Nightkit: :Mistkit: :Bramblestar: :Tawnypelt: :Hawkfrost: :Tadpole: :Mothwing: :Flametail: :Tigerheart: :Dawnpelt: :Softkit: :Palekit: :Pinekit: :Needleclaw: :Skykit: :Rainkit: :Dustkit: Distant Ancestors: :Cloudstar: :Gorseclaw: :Birdflight: :Spottedpelt: Tree Quotes "Beefoot has also successfully given birth to three kits ... Toadkit, Ivykit, and Blackkit." –Rowanstar announcing Toadkit and his siblings at a Gathering (Rise of the Shadows, ''page 119) '''Toadpuddle: '"You came to our rescue. Why?" Gingerheart: ''"We heard you needed help. We’ve been seeing these rogues for a little while now. They attacked WindClan severely."'' Toadpuddle: '"''Why are they here? How are they here?" '''Gingerheart: ''"We’re still trying to figure that out. For now, just fight."'' –Toadpuddle and Gingerheart about the rogues (The Hidden Enemy, ''chapter 8) "''I’ll tell Crowfrost what happened." –Toadpuddle about Stonefoot (''The Hidden Enemy, ''chapter 8) References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Warriorcat1195's Creations Category:Males Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:A Forgotten Land Characters Category:The Hidden Enemy Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:The Dark Secret Characters